Goes a Long Way
by iamfinallyfree
Summary: Spirit is eighteen and a fully fledged agent/combat medic. Can Six & Rex possibly deal with their adrenaline junky daughter? Is Spirit immortal or not is her time running out? Who is this pretty blonde stalking her? Contains a blooming "yuri" relationship and hot "yoai"!
1. Chapter 1

When Alexandria awoke this morning she didn't know that fate would send her an angel in leather and a corset. This was just a day like any other for her as she rode her bike to the bookstore. She went to the natural healing section as always and ordered her hot water so she could make her own tea. Alex settled in to read and take notes, preparing for college when all hell broke loose…

An EVO crashed through the window, causing everyone to scream and panic. It was a large serpent made of fire and ash. Alex froze. The two things she feared most were now staring down at her, EVOs and snakes. The serpent reared up and hissed before letting lose a shockingly draconic roar and breathing a torrent of fire.

Alex's eyes widened, 'I'm so dead.'

Alex was too paralyzed to move… An arm wrapped around her waist and leaped out of the way. They landed a couple of feet away from the fire funnel that incinerated the bookshelf she was sitting in front of. She glanced up at her savior and lost the ability to speak…

There, before her stood a silver-eyed angel in a blue corset and black leather pants. The girl's arm was badly burnt. Alex watched in amazement as a white crystalline aura quickly healed it, leaving not a scratch. The girl turned to her and gave her a reassuring smile before taking out a pair of folded katanas from her black combat boots. She leaped into action, beating the snake EVO into submission with a man in green combat fatigues.

Another man came running in. He was in black jeans, goggles, and a scarlet buttoned down shirt. He placed his black-gloved hands on the EVO and electric blue circuits appeared. The vicious snake EVO was now an unconscious woman.

Alex turned her attention back to the girl. She was currently kneeling before a little boy, who had been injured. She smiled softly and healed him. The little boy smiled back and hugged her tightly.

Alex smiled, 'Apparently he thinks she's an angel too…'

She hugged him back and handed him over to his very grateful mother. The girl continued to heal random people and a couple of Providence grunts as well. Alex always thought of them as Star Trek "red shirts" because they were always the first to go down in battle on TV.

'Why do they hire such useless people?' She wondered.

"Spirit. We're going to the ice cream shop with the kids," the man in green deadpanned.

Spirit nodded and signed something real quick before healing the last victim. She pressed the silver leaf on her choker and a set of golden mechanical wings that her uncles, Cesar and Callan, made for her popped out from a compartment hidden in her corset. She flew after the two older men to catch up.

Alex stared after her wide-eyed, 'So her name is Spirit… And she really _does_ have wings!'

She left the ruined store and followed the girl. Small children greeted Spirit and the two men…

"Daddy!"

"Papa!"

"Spi!"

Alex bit her lip to prevent herself from laughing as twin two year olds, a boy and a girl, wrapped themselves around Spirit's legs. Spirit grinned and retracted her wings before she picked them up. The little boy yawned and laid his head on her shoulder while the little girl played with Spirit's raven curls.

'So cute…'

"Spi! Someone's thinking about you!" One of the boys said.

Spirit raised an eyebrow to that and looked around. Alex's eyes widened and she hid.

'That was way too close…'

She peeked around the corner and saw the happy family walk into Cold Stone Creamery. Alex sighed. She had never felt so attracted to anyone in all her life! Spirit was so gentle and sweet around children yet when it came to EVOs…

Though normally non-violent, Alex couldn't help but be attracted to the beautiful and dangerous stranger. She was like an angel and a demon all rolled into one…

'I _have_ to get to know her!'

With that thought in mind, Alex headed to an internet café nearby while the fire department was busy dousing her favorite book store in water to put out the flames. She ordered hot water for tea once again and sat down in front of a computer.

There wasn't a whole lot on Providence. The only bit of history she was able to find was the fact that they used to capture EVOs and bring them to a lab to destroy them. Then about a year into the agency's existence, a hired gun by the name of "Six" brought in a boy who could cure EVOs. His name was Rex and he was trained as a weapon and used against EVOs.

There were various news reports showing Rex's ability to cure and fight. He was a bit of an immature klutz as a kid. The green clad man from earlier must have been Agent Six. His skills with a sword were impressive and he easily surpassed the younger man with his fighting abilities. Not bad for a human…

The youngest member of their team was an eighteen-year-old by the name of Spirit Reaper. Agent Six found her in an EVO testing facility and adopted her just as he had with Rex, a man he later married.

'Ew. That's so creepy…'

Six married his first ward?! That was just so unnatural! Did he train him to be his sex toy as well?!

Alex eventually decided that she shouldn't be one to judge the lives of others. After all, her parents agreed upon another child, her, in an attempt to save their failing marriage. Eighteen years later and not only were they still married but they still hated each other. Their "perfect marriage" was all a façade for friends and family. Alex found it sick that people were actually envious of their perfect life.

If only they knew…

There was a viral video that had been posted on youtube just roughly six months ago. It was difficult to find one with enhanced audio but totally worth it. Alex was a little nervous about the content as she had to sign-in in order to watch it.

The video began when a metal werewolf sliced into Six's torso with its blade-like claws. The agent had been protecting one of the children that followed him and Rex around like one of Bo peep's sheep. It was a little girl of around six years with black hair and green eyes.

There was a man that Alex recognized as Van Kleiss, the man who nearly destroyed New York years ago. He was so terrifying! What mind of monster would use plants to destroy buildings full of innocent people?!

"Do you feel that, Angent Six? The poison coursing through your veins and into your heart? Your limbs growing heavier, weaker… Your lungs shutting down… The agony of suffocation… You're dying, Agent Six…" The man purred.

Six looked as though he were struggling to breathe let alone remain conscious. Yet he miraculously remained on his feet and stood strong between the mad man and the little girl. His husband, Rex, was fighting a pretty Japanese girl who wielded deadly ice as perfectly as he wielded his machines.

He was stronger but she was faster. His ass was grass at the rate they were going, especially since the majority of his concentration was on his dying husband's predicament. Rex grunted in pain as he was stabbed in the shoulder with a razor sharp shard of ice.

"Skalamander, finish him and get the girl," Van Kleiss ordered.

The little girl behind Six was surprisingly calm as the mutated lizard raised its arm and…

Six never felt the impact… Instead, he felt a small warm hand on his neck as the poison and pain drained from his body. The man frowned as his eldest fell to her knees with stone spikes lodged in her body and blood pouring out of her wounds.

"Spirit," Rex screamed.

His shout distracted Yuki long enough for him to pick her up and slam her into the ground. He groaned and held his profusely bleeding shoulder.

Van Kleiss' face twisted into a horrific smirk as he ordered Breach to get the girls. The four-armed woman raised a massive hand and was promptly shot. She howled in pain and gripped her arm in agony.

"Working with the enemy, Hunter? I thought you hated all of our kind…"

"Don't get any ideas. I owe the girl," Hunter Cain, a known EVO killer muttered.

Six weakly stood as he held the oddly calm little girl in his arms.

She looked up at him and said, "You will adopt me soon."

The agent raised an eyebrow and smirked, "Is that so?"

She nodded, "Because you're good people. My name is Lily, by the way."

The man frowned and stiffened a bit but relaxed once his love caught up with him. Spirit rose from the ground, the stone shards hitting the ground with a "tink". She brought out a pair of folding katana from her boots and nodded to Hunter Cain. The older man opened fire on Skalamander while she gave the scrawny wolf a beat down. Its other hand is slice from its body and he howls in agony, biting her in the shoulder and tearing out a huge chunk.

The wound quickly healed and the grunts closed in. Breach managed to overcome her pain and open a portal for her and her master to get through but the other three were captured. Spirit tucked her katanas away and ran to her papa's side to heal him. Rex gave her a combination of a wince and a smile.

"Thanks, mija…"

She gave him a soft smile and hugged him.

"Why would you risk getting caught again? Why come and help us?" Rex asked as the grunts cuffed Hunter Cain.

"…I owe her."

"You also owe _me_ for not letting Six kill you."

"I've attacked you since my little talk with her and each time she spares my miserable life. If that girl of yours could talk she would have the world on its knees with her wisdom and lovin' it with her kindness."

Rex felt a little ill that his daughter had found an admirer of sorts in a genocidal mass murderer…

The video ended there.

Alex was in awe… Spirit was a force to be reckoned with physically and intellectually. It was fortunate that Providence had found Spirit first and not Van Kleiss. Sure, either way she was a weapon but at least with Providence she had a chance at becoming a kind person and not a merciless killer.

Alex frowned and couldn't help but wonder why Van Kleiss had wanted Spirit and Lily so badly. Spirit was highly trained but she was still just a healer. Lily sounded as though she had some sort of fortune teller power.

Before Alex could dwell on it much longer, her thoughts were interrupted by a text from her brother, Scott.

'_Chinese?' – S_

'_Sure. Vegan pad Thai.' – A_

The blonde thought for a bit before picking up her phone again, _'Know of any schools that teach sign language?' – A_

'_Sign language? Why the sudden need to learn? Aunt Ethel has been deaf for years and we're all perfectly content not talking to her.' – S_

Alex grimaced…

Aunt Ethel was a cantankerous old bat that treated everyone as though they were lower than the dirt beneath her feet. Old money was like that though…

'_No. I met someone interesting.' – A_

Well she kind of met someone interesting… If by "met" you meant spying on a girl and her family then reading news articles about the company they work for, the sure. She met her.

'Oh God, I'm a stalker!'

'_Really? This isn't going to turn out like Moxxie did, is it?' _– S

'Low blow, bro…'

Moxxie, aka Michelle, was a hot as hell animal rights activist. Alex got arrested while helping her crush liberates some monkeys from a cosmetics lab. To top it all off, Moxxie turned her down so it aiding her in hope of a date wasn't exactly her brightest idea…

'_She's Aphrodite with the mind of Athena and the strength of Artemis.' – A_

Scott groaned as he read that, his little sister had it bad…

Again…

'Dammit!'

He really hoped that he wouldn't have to bail her out of jail again…

'_Really? Who is this girl?' – S_

'_Spirit Reaper…' – A_

Scott panicked as the coffee he was drinking wound up splattered all over his phone and computer. He coughed and gagged before even realizing with a groan that he did a cliché spit take.

'What the fuck am I?! A Looney Toon?!'

There wasn't much he knew about Providence but he knew of Spirit Reaper. One of his classmates was practically a social media stalker of the girl! She was raised on a military base and the daughter of an ex-mercenary and a _weapon_. This could only end horribly…

'_Let's talk about this over dinner.' – S_

Scott really just wanted to talk her out of it…

'_No. You'll just try to talk me out of it.' – A_

She knew him too well…

Alex got on her bike and took off for home. She knew that she was being more than a little unfair to her older brother especially since he took her in. In her parents' perfect little world, there was no room for an openly gay daughter. So when Scott went off to college she followed shortly after. Now they went from sharing a gigantic house in San Francisco with their parents to a reasonably sized two bedroom apartment in Arizona where he was going to law school.

Alex was on her way to a school to become a dietitian and natural healer. She would learn meditation, yoga, reiki, tai chi, aromatherapy, "herbology", and acupuncture to start. Alex may have been born in the 1990's but she was a flower child of the 70's at heart. She only hoped that her path would lead her in the direction of helping people and falling in love…

Scott just paid for the food. He had a paid internship at a law office. His sister was a waitress at a Cajun Moon, a Creole place owned by the sweetest old lady. They lived in relative comfort, which was more than Scott could've said when he was on his own. It was a bit of a pain at times but he loved having his sister with him.

The brother heard her footsteps running up the stairs to their place. They were polar opposites but there were a few things they could agree on. One of these was a healthy diet and plenty of exercise. Cinnamon began barking happily as he awaited his owner's arrival.

Cinnamon was a teddy bear dog with golden curls. It was a ridiculous and yappy little thing but it provided good companionship so Scott wasn't about to complain even though he'd prefer something bigger like a Goldendoodle named Charlie or something.

"Hi baby," Alex squealed as she scooped up the annoying pup.

Scott looked up to his sister and gave her a wary smile. Alex was willowy and tan with wavy golden blonde hair and bright blue eyes. She loved swimming and surfing, which was why moving to Arizona was such a blow to her. It took her away from the ocean and her favorite surfing buddies, the dolphins.

Scott was more of a pale, lanky geek with a bit of muscle to him. Aside from being able to balance a gigantic pile of old books in his arms there wasn't much of a reason for him to be big and bulky. He had freckles across his cheeks, tidy ash blond hair, and blue eyes hidden by glasses.

Clearly he got the brains while his sister got the looks…

They sat down to dinner and ate in relative silence. Scott knew that the more he cautioned against dating the daughter of murderers, the more his sister would want to chase after her. If he was going to approach this topic, he would need to seriously think of an angle that wouldn't push her away.

Scott was confident enough with his game plan to "attack" while they fired up their small hibachi grill and roasted marshmallows for smores dessert.

"So… You and Spirit," Scott began.

"I was at my usual bookstore with a cup of tea and all of a sudden a flaming snake EVO came crashing through the window. It stared at me then went to breathe its fire. I was so a goner but Spirit appeared out of nowhere and picked me up and leaped out of the way like I weighed nothing! She's pale and short and full of muscle and curves," Alex sighed dreamily.

"Okay…"

It wasn't like his sister to fall for someone based on looks alone…

"Her arm was badly burned and it healed right in front of me. She took down the EVO with Six and Rex cured it to reveal an unconscious woman. Spirit spent the rest of her time healing people. She took care of a little boy! It was so sweet! And she has these mechanical gold wings on her back that make her look like an angel!"

"Uh-huh…"

"I did some research and her green dad adopted her red dad then married him. It's kind of weird… But they took her in after rescuing her from being experimented on. Spirit managed to form a friendship with Hunter Cain, an EVO killer."

Scott somehow doubted that it was a "friendship" that they shared. It was more like a mutual respect as killers…

Okay so the older Cross sibling was a bit of a pessimist…

He took a deep breath and sighed, "Are you certain that this is wise? She was raised by dangerous men. She could be a weapon or a mercenary like her fathers. She knows a lot of dangerous people and some of them may very well be on the wrong side of the law."

"There's no way that they could possibly be bad people. Not anymore. She is such a warm and kind person…"

"You said the same thing about Moxxie and she put you in danger and left you high and dry when you got arrested."

Moxxie had been her first crush. She was an older woman with an athletic build, pale skin, auburn hair… Moxxie was pretty hot. His sister was a sweet girl and yet she was drawn to strong women who were more mature and often a little colder. At least this one was closer to her age, but that didn't mean that she was safe. Alex was gullible and looking for her "forever gal". Scott was just trying to prevent her from making another mistake.

"This one is different," Alex whispered, "I can feel it. She's got such kind eyes…"

"I want to meet her first before you go chasing after her."

They went back inside after dousing the fire. Alex sulked on the sofa and turned on the television which was tuned into Ultimate Exposure.

"Diane Farrah here, live in beautiful down town Phoenix where a man who can control lightning had was juiced by a friend as a sick fraternity joke. As you can tell, our handsome heroic duo is unable to get close enough to the victim to calm him down let alone cure him," the red head explained.

Sure enough there was a man who was made of shimmering blue electricity. And at the center of it all were the mercenary, the weapon, and the girl that many people online referred to as the juggernaut.

'How can someone so small be considered a juggernaut?' Scott wondered.

The Providence _trio_ became quite famous over the years. Yet there were two sides to each coin and Providence was no different. There was the professional, well oiled machine that everyone respected and feared. Then there was the behind the scenes that no one knew anything of.

Whoever their computer expert was made certain that no hacker from _any_ part of the world could get past their security. From time-to-time Ultimate Exposure would cover Providence and from time-to-time Providence's leader, White Knight, would actually allow live coverage. It did wonders for the agency's funding…

Alex's eyes were trained on Spirit as she argued with her fathers. Rex and Six both looked a little pale at whatever she was signing. It was obvious that the girl had an idea and that it was incredibly dangerous. Scott raised an eyebrow a she scaled the wall with all the grace and elegance of a small panther.

Spirit faced the man with no fear in her eyes. There was only sympathy and determination. The man hugged himself and tried to prevent his powers from reacting to her presence. He released a couple of bolts of lightning in an attempt to push her away to keep her safe despite the fact that those very same powers could easily take her out.

"Stay away!" He pleaded in a robotic-sounding voice.

A bolt of lightning danced through the sky, arching high as he struggled to contain the uncontainable. Spirit predicted the path the lightning would take and dodged, edging closer. She did this again and again with each release until she was right in front of him.

"Please. Please leave," he begged, "I don't want to hurt anyone!"

Spirit wrapped her arms around him and then it happened, the final release. If the poor girl could scream she would've. The electricity coursed through him, into her, through the evacuated building, and into the ground. It all drained. The extra power was gone, revealing a man with an auburn buzz cut and hazel eyes. He was tall and built, like those athletes that used to give Scott swirlies in the boys' room at school.

"Oh God," the man began to panic as he held Spirit's body.

Said girl gasped and curled up in a ball in pain with her nerves on fire. The man tentatively leaned down and stroked her raven curls in an attempt to ease her pain. Six scaled the building just as his daughter had. He ran to his daughter and Rex followed shortly after on his boogie pack.

"I'm so sorry…" The younger man said as he looked to the two concerned fathers with pleading eyes.

"Just give her to me," Six ordered calmly.

The man nodded and handed her over. The agent wrapped an arm around his trembling daughter and handed her over to her papa who flew her down. Six looked to the young man with a frown, clearly not liking how he as staring at his daughter. The young man in question saw his so-called friend, the asshole who juiced him and ran towards him with a fist crackling with lightning.

"Hey, hey, hey! Whoa! Cole!" His friend protested.

In a flash Spirit was between the two of them, protecting the douche bag that had caused all the trouble for the sake of a "prank".

"What are you doing?! He hurt you! He hurt both of us!" Cole demanded.

"An eye for an eye leaves the whole world blind," Six translating for his daughter, "If you harm someone with your powers we will have to take you in. You will be stripped of your freedom so please stop and preserve your humanity."

Most of the anger seemed to have melted away as Cole realized that attacking his incredibly immature and stupid best friend in front of Providence agents was perhaps not the wised idea.

He hung his head, "You're right… But I'm _not_ forgiving him."

"It takes time to forgive…"

Cole looked up at Spirit who smiled thoughtfully at him and reached out to give his shoulder a comforting squeeze. The sparks stopped flying and he gave her a weak smile in return.

Six was so done with this…

"Spirit," he barked, "We got an alert in Chicago."

The girl tore her gaze from the young man and cast him an apologetic look before running to her fathers.

"And there you have it, ladies and gentleman, a peaceful solution to a situation that may have ended with a trip to the morgue. This is Diane Farrah signing off," the reporter stated.

Scott switched off the television and turned to his sister, "…Alright. Let's say I support you going after her, who's to say she wouldn't prefer a man young man like that? Just because you develop a crush on someone doesn't ensure that they're gay or that they'd fall for you."

"I know that," Alex snapped, "I just want to find someone that's strong when she needs to be and gentle when she doesn't. I want someone who will love me for me… Even if she doesn't, I can at least say that I tried…"

Scott gave her a look that suggested she was a moron, "We all want that. It's our grand quest in life to find our other half. I just don't want you to be sad because she may not be yours."

"Can't I dream?"

The older Cross sibling sighed, "Sure, sis. You can always dream…"

**I still don't have much of a feel for 18!Spirit… I'm not leaving her as a sweet, obedient girl. Spirit has grown into a kind, somewhat rebellious and losing herself in her attempts to emulate her fathers (especially Six).**

**Anyway, my laptop still has a few kinks in it but I'm managing nicely. Sorry for the delay on "Going Soft for the Boy" and "A Little Spirit". I didn't abandon them! Like I said before… I may have stupidly decided that getting Fallout 3 and Borderlands: The PreSequel was a brilliant idea. So… Yeah. I may have strayed a bit and played video games for too long. Many apologies.**


	2. Chapter 2

**You were with her as a child. You were with her as an infant. Now join Spirit on her passageway to adulthood in "Goes A Long Way". Once again, I don't own Six, Rex, or any of Man of Action's characters, locations, or machinery. If I did, Six and Rex would be having A LOT more sex…**

Spirit and Rex flopped gracelessly onto the dojo floor. They panted and stared up at Six in disbelief. Rex knew his husband was at the peak of human fitness but it was pretty bad when a thirty-eight-year-old could take on a twenty-six-year-old and an eighteen-year-old and kick their asses no problem. Spirit stared up at her father in awe and annoyance.

'How can someone so old be such an energizer bunny?!'

It was so not fair…

Six nonchalantly gulped down his water and looked down at his daughter and husband in a combination of amusement and annoyance. Rex was ready to throw in the towel, but Spirit was ready for more. His daughter was determined to be a strong and effective even if it killed her! She was such infuriatingly stubborn little creature…

"Rex, hit the shower."

"Oh thank God," the Latino muttered as he dragged his exhausted ass out of the dojo.

"You and me, baby," the older man said with a smirk.

Spirit mirrored his smirk and dropped into a fighting stance. They sized each other up, waiting for the other to make the first move. Six could normally wait for an eternity but he chose to attack instead. Spirit learned best through imitation. So he would use her moves from the previous fight against her while she would use his against him.

When he charged she leaped out of the way and used her katana to knock him off balance then kicked him in the chest. Six barely missed being skewered. A small smirk made its way on to his face as she mastered his moves and bested him in _this_ round of combat. This exercise enabled her to not only learn a few new moves but also to learn from her mistakes. In this instance she had left herself too open.

Yet despite learning his moves, Spirit soon found herself disarmed and flat on her back. Tears began to sting her eyes as she slammed her fist against the tatami mat on the dojo floor. She reached for her katana only to have it kicked away from her.

"No. Enough. If you keep pushing yourself you'll too worn out for tomorrow's lesson," Six cautioned firmly, "Get some rest."

He watched as his daughter glared up at him in frustration and determination. She sighed and headed for the door once she realized he wasn't going to give in. Even though she could heal her muscles still ached. The teen lazily stretched as she headed to her room, causing her back to pop in all the right places.

Spirit was fast…

She was strong…

She was skilled…

But she was _nothing_ compared to her father. The man was a legend and she was determined to be just like him. She wanted to become faster, stronger, smarter, and just all around better at her job. Sure, Spirit could heal herself and others, but maybe if she were just a little better than they wouldn't have gotten injured in the first place. More importantly, she wanted to protect her family so her fathers could spend the rest of their lives together in their vineyard.

The young woman stripped and got into the shower with a sigh.

Six was tempted to train a bit longer but it was probably a good idea to check on his husband. Rex tended to be a bit of a baby when it came to pain though Six suspected that it had more to do with wanting a massage…

The door to their room slid up, revealing his husband sprawled out on their bed in his pajama pants. His hair was still a little damp from the shower.

"Siiiiiiix," Rex whined.

The agent snorted in amusement, "After a shower."

The Latino pouted and attempted to wait patiently as he sunk back into the bed. It took him an impressive five minutes before he gave up and went in search of the man he loved. Comfy pants were quickly shed and the door sneakily opened.

Six found himself with an extra set of hands washing his privates while he lathered up his chest.

The older man smirked in amusement, "I already washed that…"

"Maybe you missed a spot…"

"I thought your back hurt?"

"Eh. It's not that bad…"

Six leaned back, resting his head on Rex's shoulder with a sigh. He was torn between wanting Rex to continue with his ministrations or stopping him so they could properly enjoy this together.

"So… Valentine's Day is coming up," the Latino interrupted his thoughts.

"Hm?"

"I don't suppose you have anything planned?"

"Well, I might have a few things planned…"

Rex snorted, "You always plan something big a year in advance."

"Are you saying you want a trade?"

"No way. I rock Christmas and this one is going to be big!"

Six smirked at his enthusiasm, "Are you going to talk my ear off or are you going to kiss me?"

"Well if you insist…" Rex rinsed him off and got on his knees.

This husband gasped as a hot tongue tentatively met with the sensitive flesh of his cock. He glanced down and found himself staring into a pair of adoring wine colored eyes. His hands sank into Rex's hair and a moan escaped his lips. Six waited until Rex had pulled back to his tip before gently tilting the younger man's head up. He leaned down to meet his lips.

"Something wrong," Rex asked.

"Not that I don't appreciate the gesture… I want you to cum with me."

A chill raced down Rex's spine…

Six wasn't a man of many kinks. His number one favorites were delayed orgasm, bondage, and being dominated. That's right, Mr. Calm and in Control loved to be dominated in the bedroom, kitchen, alley, jump jet, hangar, battlefield… Just about wherever they happened to be…

Rex hated delayed orgasm at first, but he had to agree that it greatly prolonged the pleasure and the bit of insanity he suffered was totally worth it. Bondage was generally kept simple with handcuffs or his belt. His silk tie was always the blindfold.

The Latino pressed their cocks together and very slowly worked their shafts while he waited for Six to finish washing his hair. He practically jumped his husband once the water was shut off. Six was brilliant at romance while Rex was the master of sexual creativity and he had a new build that he was dying to try out.

"Rex! Let me dry off! It's cold…"

"You won't be cold for long…"

Six gave him an intrigued yet annoyed look that was completely erased when Rex grabbed him by the cock and lead him to the bed. The Latino barely kept from laughing when he saw the bright red staining his love's cheeks. He grabbed Six's belt and tie then found the agent's wrists together and covered his eyes.

Rex smirked as he shoved Six onto the bed and grabbed some lube. He worked Six's entrance as he worked his own shaft. He was so happy that Six couldn't see his face right now. The whole world knew that Rex had a terrible poker face and there was just no keeping the grin off his lips tonight. This new build of his was magnificent! The Latino wondered what took him so long to make one…

Six gasped as he felt something foreign on the tip of Rex's cock. The Latino didn't give him a chance to even process it before pushing in. Rex grinned as he watched Six writhe under him. His love's muscles strained beautifully against the makeshift restraints as Rex's Prince Albert build massaged his prostate.

"Ah! Rex," Six protested out of shock.

The grin on Rex's face grew as he ignored his husband and began to slowly move his hips and the "piercing" turned on. A whimper escaped Six's lips and made the Latino freeze momentarily. It was rare that Six whimpered even while being dominated. He would moan, grunt, groan, or even purr encouragements and sweet nothings in French. Whimpers were very good though. They were a good indication that he was doing something amazing.

Six struggled against the restraints in vain. He wanted so badly to get his hands on Rex's ass and force his husband to go faster and harder. But the younger man continued at his languid pace and kept the vibrations low. Still, it was a double assault against his prostate, both massaging and vibrating.

Six's fingertips brushed against Rex's chest and torso. The Latino let out a small giggle as angled his love's hips that certain special way. The way that would allow him to go deeper and harder…

"Oh mon beauté exotique. Comment vous me gâtez dans ces façons magnifiques," Six groaned out.

Rex's thrusts became deeper and longer, allowing ample contact between prostate and Prince Albert. The vibration went up a notch and a second feature was added to Rex's anatomy. A cock ring…

The Latino leaned in and whispered, "Siempre, mi amor. Usted merece ser atesorado y complació…"

His hand wrapped firmly around his love's aching cock as he leaned forward to place a sweet kiss on Six's lips. His husband returned the kiss eagerly, silently cursing that he was unable to properly lay a hand on his love or else his fingers would be buried in his feathery soft raven hair. The kiss grew as deep and as passionate as the thrusts and Six grunted in frustration at not being able to touch him in return.

The bed groaned loudly and so did Six as Rex broke from the kiss and began to pound into him like a jackhammer. The vibrations grew in intensity and blindfold made the sensation so much stronger.

Six eventually came with a strangled yet embarrassingly loud, "Rex!"

His husband quickly followed with an "Alejandro," and a low moan.

The amorous pair collapsed onto the bed.

"We got to get a quieter bed," Rex muttered between pants.

"Agreed."

The Latino gently removed the blindfold and quickly followed with the belt woven around Six's wrists. There were burns from where the brown leather belt had rubbed against the sensitive flesh of Six's wrists. Rex did as he always did when Six had "rope burn". He gently took hold of the agent's hands and placed a delicate kiss on the inside of each wrist as though the older man were made of glass.

It never failed to make his beloved blush…

Six did what he always did after being tied up. He laced his fingers through Rex's hair and pulled him into a tender kiss as the Latino pulled out. He glanced down at the shiny red addition to his husband's anatomy.

"Please tell me that's a build…"

"It is. I love you to death but I'm not about to get pierced down there to prove it."

Six snorted in amusement and pulled him into the crook of his neck.

Rex pressed a tender kiss over the poor neglected Adam's apple and rested his head on Six's chest with a content grin.

"Pleasantly surprised?"

"Extremely. I'm surprised you didn't bring it out for Valentine's Day."

Rex grinned, "I couldn't even wait for you to finish your shower before jumping you. What makes you think I could wait until Valentine's Day to have you howling my name?"

"…"

Rex looked up and saw that his love's face was very red…

"What?"

"Do you think the kids heard?"

"…Shit."

Spirit experimentally removed one of her ear buds and was greeted with blessed silence. She popped them out and decided to get some air. She was no stranger to hearing her fathers go at it. Spirit would often escape to the library though it was hard to get any kind of peace with six younger siblings…

Speaking of which, it was probably about time to check on them. They tended to get into some sort of mischief when left on their own.

Some more so than others…

Spirit sighed and got out of bed with a silent groan. Spirit was still pretty sore but she could tell that she had improved. The soreness and stiffness were thankfully becoming easier to ignore.

Armando was in the greenhouse with his older sister, Rosa. She was tending to her plants while he was learning how to read with her help. Spirit's heart really ached for them… Their parents were slaughtered and they were taken to a facility to be experimented on. EVOs that were humanoid were pretty rare. Ones that kept their human minds were even rarer…

Rosa could manipulate the elements. She was terrified of fire after watching her family home being torched and had an easier time controlling water and air over all other elements. Yet, it was earth that she cherished the most. After seeing such ugliness, Rosa was determined to help keep the world beautiful.

Armando could manipulate his aura into different shapes. He wanted to learn how to control it better to do magic shows! He was such a creative and sweet boy. Armando loved putting a smile on people's faces and seemed to be determined to keep smiling as well. It was part of the reason why he was Cesar's "best buddy".

Smiling should come easy for him…

Rosa had clung to him during the attack and prevented him from witnessing their parents' murder or even seeing their bodies. They may have been captured and restrained in a cramped cell but they were never cut open or electrocuted…

Providence came just in time for them and it made Spirit feel a little resentful, which of course, made her feel terrible.

Spirit found Jack sneaking out of Uncle Cesar's mobile lab. He was likely up to no good but Cesar never seemed to mind. In fact, he seemed to enjoy Jack's creative use of his power to pull pranks. Jack was dropped off at a friend's birthday party by his parents. They never picked him up…

Apparently they grew tired of him using his telepathy to confuse and bewilder people so he could pull pranks. Or at least, that's what Spirit thought. He knew better than to prank her… Spirit still felt sick every time she remembered how she sent him flying into a wall when he snuck up on her in a gorilla mask.

Jack bounced back thanks to her healing but he never got over it. They're often at odds with each other. Jack calls her the "suck up" because daddy and papa seem to favor her over the other children. Spirit envies his ability to do as he pleases without having to worry about being a bad influence on his younger siblings…

Jack glared at her and ran off before she could tell on him. Spirit never told on him. He, Bobo, Conri, and Armando were the only pranksters within Providence. Papa once made the mistake of pulling a silly prank on Daddy and got Jack in trouble. He felt so bad about it that his pranking days were over.

Jack usually got away with his pranks thanks to a little help from Lily. Lily was a sweet and energetic little girl who just so happened to be able to see in to the future. Spirit believed that it was this power that took her parents from her. Lily was usually fine with her powers if they came in flashes and visions, but if they came in the form of a dream… There was many a night where everyone woke up to her screams.

Lily was on a family vacation in California when it happened. Her parents were driving along the road when she dosed off and had a scary dream that a big truck was going to plow into them and knock them off a cliff. She woke up screaming, which distracted her father…

It wasn't long after surviving that that Lily was sent off to an orphanage. No one in her family was willing to take her in since she had already predicted the death of her grandmother to near perfect accuracy. Van Kleiss got wind of her powers and attempted to abduct her. Thankfully Providence intervened… There was no telling what would've happened if someone like him got a hold of her.

Lily was currently in the dojo, trying to get Magic Fluffball to dance ballet with her. The remarkably patient cat was none too thrilled with this game but remained with the little girl nonetheless. Her older sister vaguely wondered if it had anything to do with their shared love of butterflies, but later dismissed that as a silly thought. Spirit made a mental note to spend more time with Lily and teach her how to dance…

The "nursery" was where twins, James and Evangeline "Evy" were playing. Even though James was only two he had discovered the wonders of pokemon and often searched for someone to play with. He usually played with Evy but every once and a while he would seek out "Daddysaur" or "Papachu". It was them against his well loved Pikachu doll.

He was louder and much more hyperactive than Evy, who was content to finger paint on every surface she could get her colorful little hands on. Thankfully, there were plenty of grunts to clean up after her. Spirit was so happy to have these two with them. If she hadn't found them in that dumpster they would've died of starvation, infection, suffocation…

The possibilities were endless…

The twins were newly born when she found them in a dumpster after a mission. They had mere wisps of chestnut hair atop their heads but their ears and tails had plenty of fur on them… James and Evy were born with cat like agility and cat like appendages. It was clear that their parents abandoned them at birth…

Spirit loved watching them grow up. Even as babies they had their own individual personalities and it was adorable how they'd always comfort each other and hold hands. The only annoying thing about being their sister (aside from trying to keep up with them) was that they sometimes called her "mama".

Spirit supposed that it was because she was the only real constant female presence that had been in their lives. Holiday was great with kids but she didn't really have much patience for babies. The older woman had rather frazzled nerves with White breathing down her neck for a cure so their crying would drive her insane. She'd often panic and bring them back to Spirit since she was studying quietly in the library while Daddy and Papa were on a much needed date night.

Spirit stared out the window and sighed…

She had really wanted to go outside and feel the sun on her back and the wind in her hair…

She wanted freedom even just for a little while…

But Spirit was a good big sister and Lily wanted to learn ballet…

So instead of street clothes, it was a pair of black tights and a powder blue body suit she changed into. Spirit grabbed a bag and headed to the dojo with her pointe shoes draped over her shoulder. Her legs were going to be screaming tonight but something told her that it would be worth it.

Spirit put her hair up in a ponytail and briefly watched her sister clumsily attempt to spin on her toes before approaching her, _"I think Magic Fluffball would like to take a nap now."_

Lily stared up at her with wide, curious green eyes and blinked owlishly before something clicked into place. She released the poor cat that took off like a shot and hugged her older sister tightly.

"You're gunna teach me!"

"_Of course,"_ Spirit signed with a smile, _"Now go get changed my little sugarplum and we'll begin."_

Spirit laced up her pointe shoes and held onto the barre as she did some warm up exercises. Lily came running in. She was dressed in a fluffy pink tutu that looked like a cloud. It was all Spirit could do to get her little sister to stay still long enough for her to braid her chin-length black hair. She did a double waterfall braid to give Lily her very own princess crown.

"_Just watch me. I will teach you some basic steps and correct you if you need it."_

Lily nodded, "Okay!"

Spirit began with her lessons, gently correcting her little sister here and there. The smile never left Lily's face as she was praised for being such a quick learner. But still, she was using muscles that she had hardly ever used before so it didn't take long for the little girl to tire and complain about being sore.

"_Do you like ballet?"_ Spirit asked.

"Yes but it hu-urts," Lily whined.

"_The pain in your legs will fade with time and practice, but your feet will always be sore when you dance."_

"But you'll always take care of me."

"_Always."_

"Can I watch you dance?"

Spirit smiled and began to dance.

Six and Rex decided that it was time to get their lazy bones out of bed. They tended to linger in their post-sex cuddle a little longer these days. After all, they had all manner of family available to look after the children.

Kenwyn and Johnson were still agents. Annie and Claire worked as assistants under Holiday. Callan and Cesar were still here though the blonde cowboy was more of a consultant that a soldier now. He and Cesar were soon going to depart for his daddy's ranch, Blue Mountain Equestrian in Highland, Texas. Visiting them from Loire Valley in France was going to be one hell of a trek…

Rex wondered if he or Six could pull some strings so that they could borrow the Keep for that.

"Come on. The kids are too quiet," Six muttered.

"Yeah…"

They got dressed and began to seek out their children one-by-one. Rosa, Armando, and Jack were outside playing soccer. They were being watched over by a very annoyed Callan and a delighted Cesar. Both men had bright pink hair thanks to Jack who was still grinning ear-to-ear.

They shared a look and decided to leave them to their game. The twins were better behaved than Jack at times but they were still only two-years-old. Fortunately they were having story time with the best babysitter ever! Johnson had been with them almost since the very beginning. He may be a subordinate but he was as good as family in both men's eyes.

Rex was going to replace Six as top agent when he retires. Kenwyn and Johnson were going to replace Captain Callan more or less. Even though they were agents they would be in charge of the grunts. They were going to be the second in command just as Callan had been. Spirit would continue to serve as Rex's partner.

The two men went in search of Lily only to hear the little girl giggle and clap her hands, "When I grow up I'm going to be a prima ballerina. I'll be an even better dancer than you!"

Spirit grinned, _"I'm sure you will be. I will give you roses after every performance and brag to the grunts about my sister the famous prima ballerina."_

Six and Rex watched as Lily positively beamed at her and ran to her sister for a hug. It was wonderful for them to see Spirit so happy and far less lonely than she had been when she was growing up. Both men often felt a little guilty that they had not attempted to adopt more children earlier so that she would have someone to grow up with. Their little girl had been a little sad to lose some of her quality time with her parents but she took to being a big sister fairly quickly.

There was only one little bump in the road…

Jack.

Sure, siblings have their little spats here and there, but Jack was seriously holding a grudge against her for what had happened. Never mind that it was his fault… It is very unwise to sneak up on a monster fighting martial artist. But there was a glimmer of hope. There were times where Six would catch his oldest son watching his older sister train in the dojo with something akin to admiration on his face. Hopefully one day he'll be able to forgive her so she could forgive herself…

Rex looped his arm around his husband's and watched their daughters bond over ballet. Six leaned against the doorway, proud of his little ballerina and his warrior.

Life was good…

**I felt as though I owed my readers a sex scene after posting that awkward first chapter. I still don't have a good feel for 18!Spirit and I haven't really played around with her siblings much either. It can be daunting to have a sibling like Spirit and no one knows that more than Jack, the black sheep of the family. Don't worry… He'll find his way. **


End file.
